2020 Kokomo tornado
|type = EF5 tornado (NWS)|image location = Night Wedge.PNG|image caption = The violent tornado nearing peak intensity as it moves east of Kokomo|date = April 4, 2020|times = 0701-0744|touchdown = 8 W of Kokomo|winds = 290 mph (estimate) 271.6 mph (recorded by DoW)|injuries = As high as 750|fatalities = 17|damage = $595 million (2019 USD)|areas = Kokomo, Indiana|tornado season = Tornado outbreak of April 4-5, 2020}}On April 4, 2020, a violent tornado directly impacted the city of Kokomo, Indiana. The tornado, a EF5, caused significant damage in the city, reducing about 300 houses to rubble, and sweeping about 80 away from their foundation, causing EF5 damage to 106 houses. The tornado was one of the most intense ever recorded, and ties the strongest tornadic wind speed ever estimated in the state of Indiana with the 2020 Warsaw tornado, which would occur just 4 days later. The tornado was unrelated to a much larger and more notorious tornado outbreak that would unfold in the region just 4 days later. The city of Kokomo had previously been struck by two F5 tornadoes on April 11, 1965, as well as a EF3 tornado on August 24, 2016, as well as a EF5 tornado on April 13, 2018 (which would cause the majority of it's damage in Grant and Blackford counties, however, did cause from EF1 damage in Kokomo). The tornado, as well as the previous significant tornadoes which had struck Kokomo in 1961, 1965, 2013, 2016 and 2018 led to scientists investigating the unusual climate of Kokomo which could've led to the unusually strong tornadoes in the area. Meteorological history Early on the morning of April 4, 2020, a extremely volatile environment existed across Indiana, warranting a high risk of severe thunderstorms for mainly the 0400-1200 (3 am-8 am) time-frame. CAPE values of roughly 5000-6000 J/kg were observed in soundings at 0130 in the Kokomo area, which warranted a 45% + significant potential for tornadoes, exceeding high risk criteria. A tornado watch was issued at 0247 for much of Indiana, being a PDS watch, with a >95% chance of tornadoes and EF2+ tornadoes. The supercell that would go on to produce the tornado formed around 0620, with the first report of a strong mesocyclone being received at 0641, warranting a tornado warning at 0649 for Howard, northeastern Tipton and northwestern Madison counties. 'The tornado -' The tornado touched down at 0701 about 800 yards west of County Road W 200 S north of Middleton. It caused significant damage to roughly 45 campers at 0703 as it tracked northeast, causing EF1-EF2 damage along it's path. The tornado caused EF3 damage to a house along County Road W 180 S, with the house having it's roof removed and several of it's outer walls knocked down. Everyone in the house escaped uninjured, as they were in their basement when the tornado struck. A house along S 400 W Road sustained EF4 damage at roughly 0711, roughly a mile southwest of Kokomo. This is where the first death of the tornado occurred, and it was presumed that the person had not taken proper safety precautions when the house collapsed on them. The tornado hit a group of houses at 0714, causing EF4-EF5 damage to them. Dirt was thrown out of the ground, and a receipt from one of the houses was found a record-breaking 370-375 miles away in Sigel, Pennsylvania, proving that the tornado was incredibly violent. The tornado hit a supermarket at 0716, causing EF5 damage to it, completely sweeping it away, suggesting winds of 240 mph. The tornado continued northeast, producing many power flashes along it's path. A Dollar General along S Dixon Road was decimated at 0719, with it's foundation being cracked, suggesting winds of 280 mph. The tornado directly struck Duke Energy at 0723, producing the worst damage of the tornado, with damage indicative of winds of 290-300 mph. Various houses sustained EF5 damage just northeast of Duke Energy, with one of the houses sustaining winds suggesting damage of 285 mph. A tornado emergency was declared for the downtown area at 0725 as reports of a farmhouse, as well as various other outbuildings being completely destroyed was received. Various houses were completely destroyed as it entered Fairlawn at 0729, with the final area of EF5 damage occurring at 0732 in Fairlawn, where a house sustained damage indicative of winds of 205 mph, or low-end EF5. The highest death toll of the tornado occurred in Fairlawn unfortunately, as many people thought the tornado would pull north and hit downtown. The tornado entered Markland Heights at 0735, where it continued to produce EF3-EF4 damage. The tornado entered a area of lower wind shear at 0740, and lifted at 0744 over Markland Heights. Aftermath Later that morning, Eric Holcomb would declare a state of emergency in Howard, Delaware and Marion counties due to particularly destructive tornadoes. Donald Trump declared the state of Indiana a federal disaster zone on April 8, following the violent tornadoes on April 4 and 7. In the end, 1 person died in rural Howard County and the other 16 died in Fairlawn.